


Barbie & Her Two Kens

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Feyre being a needy drunk.





	Barbie & Her Two Kens

Feyre blinked.

She lifted her head briefly to glance at the two beautiful men sharing the bed with her.  Both leaning against the headboard with their legs crossed, Rhys reading a book, Lucien working on a crossword puzzle. It was peacefully silent.

But Feyre was bored. And a little drunk.

Her feet were propped against the headboard, her head next to their feet and she had been trying to annoy both of them in any way she could for the past ten minutes.

“Why is the sky blue?” she asked, spreading her legs so that they knocked into each of her boyfriends’ heads but they ignored her.

“Do you want the scientific answer or the one we all heard as children?” Lucien asked, eyes still on his crossword. Feyre brought a foot close to his cheek and poked his face with her toe.

“The Lucien answer.”

“I love you, Feyre but if you touch my face with your toe again, I’ll bite.”

“She likes it when you bite her, that’s not a threat.” Rhys said with a snort, putting his book down and watched as Feyre giggled then switched her body so that her head was now in Rhys’ lap and feet settled on Lucien’s.

“If you had to wear one superhero suit for the rest of your life, which would it be?” she asked as she blinked up at Rhys.

“Batman suit.” Rhys replied immediately.

“Suits your color palette.” Lucien said with a snort. “I’d go for Iron Man.”

“But then both of your faces would be covered. I don’t want your beautiful faces covered.”

“We’ll lift the masks for you, darling.” Rhys confirmed, picking up his book again. “What would you wear?”

“Superwoman. She has a cape.”

“DC freaks. Marvel is better.” Lucien mumbled and Feyre narrowed her eyes at him, then poked his crossword with her foot.

“You’re the freak. A freak in the sheets.”

He finally looked up at her with a quirked brow. “Is that a complaint?”

“No.” she said with a childish grin then giggled when he rolled his eyes, going back to his crossword puzzle. She frowned then used one hand to knock into Rhys’ book and one foot to knock into Lucien’s puzzle. Both men lifted their respective material higher.

“Do you want us to pay attention to you, darling?” Rhys asked, eyes still on his book but a smirk blooming on his lips.

Feyre pouted playfully then nodded, sitting up and crossing her legs. “I have two hot guys in my bed and both are doing things that aren’t me.”

Her two men exchanged glances then grinned.

“Aw Fey, you want us to do you?” Lucien teased.

“Yes.”

“What if we started kissing each other?” Rhys asked, pointing between himself and Lucien.

“It’ll be like having my own two Ken dolls and letting them make out.” she said, then yanked the two by the front of their sleeping shirts closer to her. “Kiss, kiss, smooch, smooch.”

Rhys made a noise of protest. “We are much more handsome than Ken dolls.”

“Agreed. Ken doesn’t even have a penis. I’m happy to say we can all confirm that Rhys and I have those.”

“So fancy Ken dolls, then? Special editions with penises?” Feyre asked with a grin.

‘Special editions with  _special_  penises.” Rhys confirmed with a nod and Feyre laughed.

“Wow, I’m one lucky Barbie then. I have two of those.”

“So are we going to kiss, kiss and smooch, smooch or just keep leaning uncomfortably close like this?” Lucien asked with a raised brow. “I have a crossword puzzle to finish.”

“I’m also getting to the good part of my book. Lean closer, Lucien.”

“You’re both leaning close to my boobs and  _that_  is the response I get?”

Lucien’s eyes dipped to said boobs, Rhys’ gaze following and she rolled her eyes before shoving them both back and flopping on her back dramatically.

“I’m dating two old people. Grandads.” she muttered. “You’re both grandads.”

“Handsome granddads.” Rhys confirmed with a laugh and Lucien chuckled.

“For grandads, we are pretty hot so you really are lucky.”

Feyre pouted then kicked her feet childishly. “Two Ken dolls that aren’t smooching each other and won’t smooch me. I want a refund.”

Lucien smirked as he met Rhys’ gaze. “Someone is needy tonight.”

“I am.” she agreed.

“Very clingy.” Rhys added and Feyre nodded and held a hand up.

“Guilty as charged.”

“Come here, love.” Lucien said, putting his crossword and pencil down and Feyre leaned forward with a smile then frowned immediately as Lucien palmed her face. “Not you, I was talking to the hot guy next to you.”

“Hey!”

Feyre made a noise of protest though her expression was amused as she watched Lucien and Rhys share a kiss that had her entire body heating up.

“You were saying?” Rhys asked with a cheeky grin, resting back against the headboard.

Feyre pouted and crossed her arms. “I’m slightly offended.”

“You said you wanted us to kiss, kiss and smooch, smooch.” Lucien pointed out.

“Yeah, but I wanted myself to be  _included_  in that equation.” she said with a snort and both Rhys and Lucien laughed.

“Fine, come here then, you.” Lucien said with a grin and Feyre scrambled over to him. He cupped her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her furiously. A delighted squeal came through the kiss as she tugged on his hair, pulling her into him. He hummed in content when she pulled away giggling then lightly poked her head so she’d fall backwards and he gestured to Rhys with his chin. “All yours, handsome.”

Rhys’ face hovered over hers and Feyre grinned then pulled him down so that their lips met. It was an upside down kiss that would’ve put Peter Parker to shame as an airy moan escaped their lips, Feyre’s chest arching up and Rhys chuckled when she whined as he pulled away.

“You’re adorable when you’re like this, darling.” he said, and pecked her lips once more. “Now, find something to do.”

“I want to do you both.”

“Later.” Lucien muttered, his eyes and hands now occupied with his crossword puzzle again.

“Old farts.” she mumbled with playful scowl.

“Yup.” Rhys agreed, patting his lap with one hand, holding his book with the other and Feyre immediately rested her head there and let her feet rest in Lucien’s lap.

“Indeed.” Lucien concurred, resting his puzzle on her legs to free one hand to massage her foot gently.

And as Rhys’ hand stroked her head and Lucien’s massaged her foot, she couldn’t imagine a life better than this. Where she had not one, but two loves of her life.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
